


An unlikely alliance

by Turner



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turner/pseuds/Turner
Summary: Gangsters AU - Suvi Anwar comes from a wealthy and feared family. When her father gets imprisoned she slowly pieces together her parents' dark history. When a rival gang comes after her and her mother she finds herself teaming up with local troublemaker and gang heiress Sara Ryder, but can she really trust her? - Everyone in this story is a human, because writing about turians, asari etc. on earth felt a bit out of place to me.





	An unlikely alliance

**Author's Note:**

> My first longer series. I'm quite excited actually. Edited for The 100 Amino, @NoxTrikru

Suvi was standing infront of the gates of her new house, well, mansion. It was smaller than their mansion back in Scotland, but definetly way bigger than your average house. She couldn't really register anything. She was in the states! She should be excited! But the same thoughts kept playing over and over again in her head.

Sirens were blasting in her ears, lights and tears nearly blinding her as she pulled her mothers sleeve desperately as if she could do something. "Mom! Dad is innocent right? They can't take him! What are they accusing him of!?" Suvi's mother kept staring forward, blankly, as if she didn't even notice her daughter. Suvi watched as her dad was being pushed into the police car. "Suvi, love, I'll be back! I promise you honey!" Her mom snapped  out of her blank stare. "We have to go back inside honey." She started pulling Suvi to the house. "Suvi? Suvi?"

"Suvi?!?!" She snapped out of her thoughts and remembered where she was. Right, they were in the States, not in Scotland anymore. Not in the wretched place where they had taken her father from her. Her mother touched her arm in an effort to comfort her. "It's okay, honey. Let's go inside our new home, hmm?" 

Inside the mansion their staff was unpacking the boxes. She walked to she living room, which was already done. A tall boy, about her own age was waiting there. He was wearing an old, scruffy baseball jacket and had a brown cap on his head. When he saw Suvi he took it off, to reveal his ginger hair, which looked a bit like her own. He was kind of cute really. If she had been into boys she would definetly have gone after someone like him. But she focused on the questions on her mind. "How did you get in here? Who are you?" "Oh, me? I'm uh." The boy seemed a bit uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Suvi, meet Kallo Jath." Her mother interrupted him. "Why is he here?" "See him as your personal security guard." Suvi felt herself getting mad. Did her mother think she needed a babysitter? "Why do I need a guard?!" She lashed out at her, sounding a little meaner than she perhaps intended. "Suvi, honey. There are people out there who framed your father. People who are after the wealth of the Anwars." "I thought they feared us." "They do, but a scared man makes the boldest decisions. They lose their rationality." "I do not want some boy following me, day and night." "And what if I say that Kallo does not have to answer to me if I ask him about your activities?" "Fine, deal."

Her mother clasped her hands together. "Wonderful, now. Why don't you two explore the city together. Kallo knows the neighbourhood better than anyone." Suvi turned to look at Kallo, who was still looking uncomfortable. "Sure. Let's go." She strutted out of the house, followed closely by her new guard.

They had been walking for thirty minutes now, Kallo had shown her the city's best spots from the drive-in cinema to the Joe's. It was definetly not a slum, while it still was a poor neighbourhood. At the end of the tour they came to a baseball stadium that was soon to be wrecked. Kallo showed her a 'secret' entrance so they could see the field. 

There was a group of people already there, two girls tossing a ball, one with brown hair and the other with flashy blue dyed hair. A calmer girl with short blonde hair was watching them play. Kallo nudged Suvi's shoulder and whispered "We should leave before they see us." "Why? Who are they?" "Not the kind of people you want to get to know." But it was too late, the brown haired girl had spotted them and recognised Kallo. "Hey Jath, come here!" She gestured for him to step on the field, but Kallo went in his 'uncomfortable-mode' again, as Suvi had begun to call it. "We should really-" "It's fine." Suvi interupted him and walked to the field. "Suvi, don't!" Kallo tried to whisper at her and pull her back, but to no avail.

"Showing a new girl around town Kallo?" She looked him in the eye for a brief moment then shifted her gaze to Suvi, continuing before Kallo had a chance to reply. "You are new right? I haven't seen you around town before. I'm Sara Ryder." She stuck out her hand for Suvi to shake. "Suvi Anwar, nice to meet you." Sara smirked at her, but for a fraction of a second it seemed like her eyes had widened. She must have been imagining that right?

"Anwar you say? That's not a common name around here..." Sara clearly expected Suvi to tell her where she was from, but before she could answer Kallo pulled her back. "We have to go Sara, apologies." He turned on his heels and dragged Suvi with him. "Sure Kallo, bye you two." Sara spoke as if she didn't even notice Suvi was being dragged away, even though it was pretty obvious. Suvi looked over to see the other girls gathering around Sara, almost as if they were discussing something.

As soon as they were outside the stadium Suvi wanted to snap at Kallo for doing that, and it seemed like he was prepared for that. "You don't want to associate yourself with Sara Ryder. She's nothing but trouble." "She seemed nice to me." "All due respect, but I have known these streets and people all my life. Sara Ryder is to be avoided at all costs." "Why?" "I told you, she causes trouble wherever she goes." Suvi sensed that she wouldn't get any other information from Kallo and decided to let it go for now.

They were finally back at the mansion. All the boxes and trucks were gone, the new guards instantly recognised Suvi and Kallo and let them in. Her mother was a perfectionist. You can say about her what you want but the woman knows how to keep everything in check. After Suvi and Kallo had entered, a limo came through the gates with a driver she did not recognise. Her mother walked outside with her bags and skidded to a halt when she saw Suvi. "Ah, how was the tour honey?" Suvi shaked her head, she knew what was going on "Where are you going mom?" "Work goes on honey, I have to travel again." "Were you going to tell me?" "Well... Honey... I would have left you a note, you see, it's very urgent."

 Her parents would often travel for their work and leave her alone for a few weeks. 'Discussing with business associates' is what they always said they were doing. Suvi understood that her parents had to work for their money, but she just wished they could have been normal parents who come back every night. "You know what? It's fine. I get it, mom. When will you be back?" "A few months, honey. I will miss you." "Right. Bye mom." Suvi gave her mom a quick hug and went inside, still followed closely by Kallo.

"I wouldn't have guessed that was a goodbye, seemed a bit cold." Kallo said. In the past few hours he had grown a lot more comfortable around Suvi, and didn't stutter anymore. "She goes away often, it's nothing new." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

The next week went by quickly, in the morning Suvi and Kallo would eat their breakfast, head off for school, come back, do their homework, spend some time relaxing or gaming and then go to bed. It was fairly uneventful. There was no private school here, so Suvi did have to adjust a bit, but with Kallo's help that went very smoothly.

'THE BADGERS SCORED A TOUCHDOWN!!!! AMAZING!!!' "Can you turn that off, Kallo? I'm trying to work on my Chemistry homework" "Like you need your homework to ace Chemistry." "Oh my god! Was that some snark I detected there?" "Fine, fine. I'm turning it off as long as we don't mention this again." "No, you're right. I can take a break." Suvi flopped down on the couch next to Kallo. "Do you want to hear a joke?" "A joke from Kallo Jath? Is this happening? First snark and then a joke?" "Suvi!" "Alright. Hit me with your best shot." "Okay, so a skeleton walks into a bar. He orders a beer and a mop." "Really Kallo??" "I thought it was funny."  Suvi chuckled "You're the worst."

Suddenly the window breaks and 4 armed men enter the living room. "Hands where I can see them!" Kallo stood up, trying to attack the men but he got hit in the head by a fist and landed flat on the floor. A gun was held to his head and he realised he couldn't do anything. "So much for your protection, Kallo."


End file.
